HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type
The HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type is a variant of F91 Gundam F91 featured in the original design series Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type was an alternate weapon configuration for Gundam F91 in case SNRI is unable to finish development on the VSBRs. This configuration replaces the VSBRs with a pair of beam gatling guns and anti-ship missile launchers. It also features improved shoulder armor with more thrusters, as well as four heat radiation fins in each shoulder instead of three. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of head-mounted shell-firing guns that serve as mid-close range defensive weapons. While they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :A pair of mega machine cannons is mounted in the chest and they are more powerful than the vulcan guns. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of most mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. It is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor and the F91 has two beam sabers stored in the left side armor. The hands of the F91 are capable of rotating 360 degrees continuously, and when it holds the beam sabers, this effectively creates a beam buzz saw. ;*4-barrel Beam Gatling Gun :Replacement for the VSBRs of the standard F91, the pair of beam gatling guns are similarly attached to the back. During use, the guns swing forward under the shoulder and their barrels extend outwards. Unlike the VSBRs' retractable grips, the grips of the beam gatling guns are fixed. :;*2-tube Anti-ship Missile Launcher ::A 2-tube anti-ship missile launcher is located at the top of each beam gatling gun. They are mainly used for mid-to-long ranged bombardment, and because of the ballistic nature, the missiles are particularly effective against targets with beam-resistance. ;*Beam Shield :The F91 Gundam Heavy Weapons Type has a pair of beam shield generators, one mounted on the left forearm and another stored in the right side armor as a spare. The beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. It generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Like beam sabers, the F91's beam shields have an internal battery that can power the shield even when not connected to the mobile suit. Picture Gallery HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type Front Lineart.png|Front Lineart HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type Rear Lineart.png|Rear Lineart Gunpla MG Gundam F91 Back Cannon Type & Twin V.S.B.R. Set Up Type.jpg|1/100 MG F91 Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 Back Cannon Type & Twin V.S.B.R. Set Up Type (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art MG_F91_backcannon.jpg|Promotional image (2018) Trivia *On The Gundam Chronicles it is called Gundam F91 Armament Type, while on Hobby Japan 286 (March 1993 issue; 1/100 scale conversion modeled by Shunya Yamashita) it is named F91 Cannon use. External links *HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type on MAHQ ja:F91 ガンダムF91・パワードウェポンタイプ